Vampire
"Vampires. They are immortal, blood-sucking demons of the night. They exist in every part of the city and in every part of the world. These creatures are said to be the spawns of the Devil for they have the power to manipulate your mind, seduce your spirit, and dominate your soul. They can, however, be killed by a wooden steak, holy water, and sunlight. But what makes them truly dangerous is their bloodlust, for they will stop at nothing to drain you dry until you're nothing but a lifeless husk. What's worse, is that they were once human, so by the time you realize it will already be too late." A vampire is a supernatural undead, shapeshifting creature, typically held to be the re-animated corpses of human beings, that are said to often possess having unnatural powers, heightened bodily functions, and a thirst for human blood in order sustain them. The word vampire itself literally means "blood monster." Some cultures have myths of non-human vampires, such as demons or animals like bats, dogs, and spiders. Vampires are often described as having a variety of additional powers and character traits, extremely variable in different traditions. Vampires are typically known to be walking corpses, thus, they are similar to that of malevolent spirits which is why their reflections cannot be seen through mirrors. This increased level of vampire superstition in Europe led to what can only be called mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism. Vampires are described as being impeccably beautiful in appearance. But their most striking feature are their bright crimson eyes, which are said to be so alluring that to gaze upon them would fall into a hypnotic state. They do not age physically; instead becoming more "statuesque" as they age, developing very smooth, flawless, marble white skin. Their features are refined and perfected (including their voices), rendering them supernaturally beautiful to lure in prey. Being technically deceased, vampires can be noticed by their lack of body heat and heartbeat. They do not require oxygen, water, or human food. Human food is repulsive for them for their biology was not designed to digest the contents, only blood. However, their angelic appearance is a facade, for when vampires become overwhelmed with bloodlust and rage, their facial features assume that of a more humanoid bat-like face, and consequently increases their power. Another example of this facade is that they are often shown to be rather cold and sadistic individuals, taking pleasure in the suffering and torment of others. However, this is not always the case, as some vampires, such as the Dhampirs only wish to live in peace among mankind. Vampires are the eternal enemies of the Werewolves, and have been at varying degrees of conflict with one another since the two races came to be, with no known end in sight. It is unknown what triggered this conflict, but many believe that it is has something to do with territory. One vampire states that food had grown scarce once the werewolves entered their lands, and thus robbed them of their nutrition. This "food" were humans, and since the werewolves did not hunt humans, they instead went after their livestock and drove the humans out. Vampires also gather together in Broods. Broods are not very common as most vampires prefer to travel alone or in pairs, but a few exist stably over long periods of time, even rising to prominence. A brood of vampires is similar to a werewolf pack, and mostly act as royal family. A clan is capable of travel together and help maintain one another's existence. Each Brood is ruled by either a Count or a Countess. While Broods from different countries or states do not cross paths very often, the leaders of the said covens meet with one another to discuss important situations that concerns the vampire world, with the meeting being authorized by the elders much like how a tribe of werewolves operate. Category:Monster Category:Beings Category:Mythology Category:European Category:Romanian Category:Vampire Category:Human turned Monster Category:Mythic people